gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Fischer
Daniel Fischer "He's an angry little elf." Personnel *Height: 5" *Weight: 170 lbs *Birthdate: 12/24/00 Personality Daniel is quite indifferent when seeing or hearing your name for the first time, and will begin to judge you immediately after he meets you. However, he does not judge based on how you act or, in most cases, look, but by stupid instinct. His instinct sucks. You may start off having him as an enemy, and if you do, I am sorry for you. If you do want to turn it around, just be helpful to him, because he will remember it. If you do start off on good terms with him, however, then you have just gotten yourself the friend for life ticket! Even if he does not admit to having you as a friend, if he likes, or tends to, be around you a lot, chances are he secretly likes you as a friend. He willgladly do random things for you if you befriend him, but he is not one to not question everything that happens. Background and Family Oh boy, where to start... Well, Daniel is Mandarin, but was born in America. See, his father moved to America when his mother was pregnant to expand Fischer Corps. Fischer Corps is a rather large company, He no longer has a mother, she died shortly after he was born, and he along with others blames himself. He has a cute little sister, Melany, a highly irascible, stern father who enforces the rules, and an older brother, Maxwell, who tends to not be around much. Family Members: Melany Fischer (8)- Melany is a little sister type. Not the anime little sister type though, the I-want-to-rip-your-fucking-head-off type. She gets what she wants, when she wants it, how she wants it. She does, occasionally, have her sweet moments. Different biological mother. Maxwell Fischer (19)- Maxwell was Daniel's best friend for many years, that is, until Daniel came out as gay at age twelve. Aside from family reactions of; no way, you're too young to know, well if you are then kiss ___, and his personal favorite, you are a disgrace to the family name, stop lying, Daniel's brother had an exceptional way of reacting. He stopped hanging out with Daniel, stopped listening to him, and stopped calling him Lil' man. Jeremy "Father" Fischer (43)- Moved to America with his pregnant wife and son. Head of a fairly large company, gaining momentum. Focuses on work, and trying to keep his kids out of his face. Buys only daughter, result of a night out in Vegas when he left the boys to look after each other, that turned into a week or so, anything, spoiling her rotten. Proud of firstborn son Maxwell for his accomplishments in college, etc. Proud of Daniel's grades. Tries to bribe Daniel into being a better son and giving up this homosexual hoax. Relationships Anthony James Ellwood- Daniel started off having a major crush on him on the first day of school he attended. Now, though, he looks up to Anthony as a proper brother, and will think highly of things he does, sometimes trying to repeat them, unless told not to. Aria Smith- Aria is like Daniel's big sister. Strong, intelligent, and always leading him, for he never seems to know where he's going for someone claiming to be smart. She tends to think of his mad tendencies as cute for some reason. Avon Stratford- Daniel feels he can tell Avon a lot of things, which is pretty fucking big considering a family that told him he could talk to them loathed him for doing so. He looks up to her as a, I dare say, child would to its mother. She sets the rules, and he knows damn well to follow them. Adam Kelly(?)- Adam is the match for Avon, them being a couple and all. Adam is like a (better) father figure, of some sort. He looks up to Adam and thinks of him highly, but does not feel the same way about him as Anthony. Adam is also working on teaching him to swim and helps him with other guidlines that the homeschooled, unexperienced kid has never experienced. Did you know what pancakes and pretzels were?! Because, they're deliscious! Patricia A. Emmerson- Patty is this annoying girl whom he for some reason cares about sometimes maybe sorta, I mean he'll look or sometimes send an entire police force to search the library when she is mentioned as missing, for her, but it's not like he cares about this random girl anyhoo. No way. Elliot(!!!<3) Kelley- Elliot is Daniel's bf. They started going out on 8/13/13 and hopefully will be very happy together. v.v <333 Elliot started as a friend Daniel had very mixed happy wierd feelings about, but now I guess we know what they were!~ Ira Raskolnikov- Mutual hate, but maybe not as much as he used to. Daniel started out hating a lot of people, but hey, he has friends now somehow. He likes to mess with Ira still, but he also thinks Ira hates him anyways, so what's the use of even trying? He also tries not to relate to him, similar though they are. Neither of them can swim well (Daniel needs a kickboard still), among other things. Chas Firman- Oh hey it's that wierd alien guy. Daniel has called him that before, but Daniel uses terms loosely. Wierd tends to be a relative phrase anyhoo. Chas is alright. Rose Elsner- Rose is a good friend of Danny's and he tries to help her when he can. Keahilani "Lani" Herrera- Lani is very easygoing with terms, and Daniel has been duped twice over by this guy. He is very sick of him and mad at him and he swears it is not just his teenage hormones. Aquene "Peace" Nahasdzaan- Aquene is another one of the people who keep duping Daniel only he has made a hobby of it and it is really frustrating and AHHHHHHH. *coughs* Anyhoo, Peace does want to be friends for some reason, but he must stop with this incessant duping. Altsoba "War" Nahasdzaan- Peace's sister, and a lot nicer, except, she KEEPS CALLING HIM DANNY BOY IT IS DRIVING HIM NUTS. EVERYONE AT THIS SCHOOL IS NUTS. AUs Genderbent- Danielle Fischer is Daniel's genderbent and tends to be a little more laid back. She also will kill you faster if need be. Just a thought. Harry Potter- Daniel's house is Hufflepuff, and he is a second year. He's a little too proud of himself for being a second year, and will never tell you, but he's a mudblood. Super powers- Daniel has telekenesis, which is fairly developed- more so than Chas's mind powers, at least. They have similar powers, yet not quite the same. He sometimes acts a little bit bossy, but usually it's because he's been trying to keep the order for a while and got used to it. Just get him back to normal by leaning on him or something, idk remind him how short he is. Fantasy Harem- Daniel is the son of an enchanted animals' merchant, and has medium-ups connections; enough to get him a kingdom badge in case he gets into trouble. Daniel is a lot more adventurous here. He has a key ring of assorted whistles, each to a different animal. The animal he calls depends on who he's closest to. He also has a sword, but it's more for show, because he doesn't really know how to use it. He has a hard time mounting some animals, though, due to being a freaking midg- *cough* height stunted person. Well, at least in this au he knows a thing about something, that is, animals. Category:Background and Family Category:Personality